


但愿明天永不到来

by osdom



Series: Batflash-bettekane [1]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osdom/pseuds/osdom
Summary: 巴里在布鲁斯的私人飞机里骑上了他，就是这样。





	但愿明天永不到来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May Tomorrow Never Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778863) by [carolferris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolferris/pseuds/carolferris). 



> 作者注释：为了便于脑补，这是巴里和布鲁斯待着的机舱：http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/justice-league-movie-image-34.png。我原本想将小说设置在蝙蝠洞，但实在记不得里面有什么舒适的椅子或者沙发，所以改为安排在私人飞机上。没有beta。  
> 译者注释：新人翻译，水平不高，语言贫乏，没有beta，欢迎捉虫。

 

“你应该休息一会儿，巴里。”

巴里在布鲁斯的私人飞机里舒服的皮椅上动了动。已经很晚了——大概是凌晨三点钟——他们正飞往大都会前去复活超人。用那个母盒。此时被维克多藏在自己的卧室里。没错。完全疯狂的愚蠢行为，不过现在这个境况下，还有哪里不疯狂？世界各地都上演着机器恶魔追赶人类的大戏，这还是由一个想把地球变成字面意义上的地狱的嗜血古神精心策划的。上次这家伙想这么干时，大概只要一千个战士就把他撂倒了。

巴里不是战士，不像戴安娜。他不能同亚瑟那样翻江倒海，也不能如维克多一样访问世界上每一个数据库。他又确信自己不像布鲁斯一般有钱到可以购置酷炫又实在的战斗装备。他所有的只是一件自制战衣，以及些许跑步技能。事实上，即使他把本领发挥全效，队伍仍是前所未有地需要超人。见鬼，整个世界都史无前例地需求超人。他不确定自己能不能一举而竟全功，不过总得勉力一试。

然而这对骇人听闻的事态没有任何缓和。巴里是个天生焦虑的个体；他审阅世界的速度快过任何同类，这使情况差不多又糟糕了一千倍。更别说他现下正身处于布鲁斯韦恩的私人飞机。蝙蝠侠的私人飞机。他俩势必要一起待上好一段时间，鉴于队伍约定中午时分在超人那艘坠毁的氪星飞船那儿集合。亚瑟和维克多负责挖掘超人的尸体，而戴安娜……呃，没人知道戴安娜去哪儿了。没准去处理什么神之事务了，她可实打实地是位女神。

巴里及时给自己做了个心理评估，衡量自己对戴安娜的感情。这是不是一种类似于对母亲的喜爱？这是否真心诚意的崇敬？这有没有牵扯到性的意味？他迅速划掉了最后一个选项。

“巴里？”布鲁斯喊了一声巴里，把头斜过来上下检查一番，仿佛在看看男孩有没有哪里不对劲。“你还好吗？”

“呃，好——好啊，当然。我没事。”巴里结结巴巴地回答。“怎么啦？”

“我说你应该休息一下。”布鲁斯说着坐到对面的皮椅上，“我们还有几个小时就到了，而你看起来像一个星期都没睡过。”布鲁斯给了巴里关心的一瞥，有点像每次巴里去探监时，他的父亲投来的目光，不过……这两者不一样。巴里说不清这种感觉从何而来。

“哦，不用，我很好。你应该去睡一觉。我发会儿呆就行，如果没问题的话。”巴里说道。他从不承认自己的疲倦，直到身体精疲力竭到丧失机能才允许自己安眠。他素来如此固执。

布鲁斯对巴里微微一点头，然后男孩从椅子里起身走向浴室。他打开了小舱室里的灯，仔细端详镜中的自己。天哪，他看起来的确糟透了。巴里把手伸到水龙头底下挥了两下，水流立即涌出。他接了点水打湿脸部和脖子，驱散萦绕在上半身的紧张感。当他拿着干净的白毛巾擦脸的时候，巴里意识到自己正在努力做到看起来像样一点：他理了理乱掉的头发，又轻轻拍了两下脸颊。他绝对不是因为布鲁斯韦恩认为他看起来不太好才打理自己的。不，绝对不是这个原因。为什么巴里要在乎布鲁斯如何看待他的外貌呢？无稽之谈。

巴里走回机舱，发现布鲁斯已经脱掉了马甲。海军蓝色衬衫的扣子被解开了几颗，略微露出了胸膛。夹杂着银丝的棕色头发也稍有凌乱。布鲁斯手里拿了一只装着看起来像是苏格兰威士忌的玻璃杯，正沉思着目视前方。巴里两天前才认识了这个男人，但足可断言布鲁斯和他一样缺乏睡眠，毕竟现在是凌晨三点钟，而他们都醒着。

“要来个人作伴吗？”巴里坐回皮椅的时候出言打破了布鲁斯的凝神。

“好吧，看起来我别无选择。”布鲁斯奚落道，把玻璃杯举到唇边啜饮了一口，“请自便。”

巴里轻笑，然后把手伸向椅子之间玻璃桌上放着的看起来很贵的酒瓶，往另一只杯子里倒了一点浅橙色的液体。巴里平日不爱饮酒，不过现在看来待在飞机上也无事可做，所以为什么不来一点呢。

“对，也是，看起来我俩只能大眼瞪小眼了。”巴里说道，在液体冲向喉咙时立即呛咳了起来。“噢操，这玩意儿真的，真的好烈。”他一边咳嗽一边大口吸取着空气，看起来有点儿滑稽。布鲁斯微微一笑，显然是被男孩在酒精冲击下的挣扎逗乐了。

“放一点冰块，可以让酒不那么冲。来。”布鲁斯说着，从一个金属容器里取了两个冰块投到巴里的杯子里。

“谢了。”巴里说，“不过我还是希望你洗过手了，不然我就要喝下你的细菌了，兄弟。”他轻声笑了起来，布鲁斯也报以冷笑。

“哦，别担心。我洗过了。”

两人之间的轻松一刻转瞬即逝，布鲁斯又回到了之前的沉思模式，整个机舱重新陷入寂静。巴里不知道该说什么，也不知道这时候是不是真的还有什么值得一提。他们心中都清楚即将面对怎样的局面，即使巴里已经尽量让自己不要过度忧虑，事态仍然极为耗人心神。他经常和焦虑打交道，没错，但除此之外他自认为还算个吊儿郎当、游手好闲之人。而布鲁斯呢？如今布鲁斯看起来一天到晚都忧思太甚。

“你和超人并不是朋友，对吧？”巴里打破了寂静。“我记得在网上看到过新闻，哥谭蝙蝠与氪星之子在大都会大打出手。还有一个叫毁灭日的丑八怪杀死了超人什么的。”巴里忐忑地等待回复。自从他得知布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠之后就不由得产生了好奇，现在终于鼓足勇气把话问出口，感觉还挺好。好吧，或许有点借着酒劲的缘故，不过无论如何都是个可喜的成就。

“我们不是。”布鲁斯简短地回答。“我一度快要杀死他时才意识到克拉克是个好人。”他的声音流露出后悔之意。巴里深感抱歉。布鲁斯看起来十分悲伤，仿佛在超人事件发生之前就已经承受了极大的精神负担。巴里看着布鲁斯把手穿过头发，觉得一股奇怪又温暖的感觉油然而生。他真是一团糟……一团奇异而美丽的困境。如果说布鲁斯不是他见过的最有魅力的人，那巴里才是真的在自欺欺人。巴里暗想，在他看着布鲁斯的时候这些是不是都写在自己脸上了——那种自从在中心城看见男人坐在自己据点里第二喜欢的椅子上时，一直无法自已的兴奋的刺痛感——他想知道布鲁斯对他是不是也有同感。

“你对他有没有 _ **那种感觉**_ ？”巴里不假思索地吐出一句话，然后在布鲁斯睁大眼睛的时候立刻后悔起来。布鲁斯受到了震惊——甚至还有点惊骇？——于是他直直朝巴里瞪了一会儿。

“我并不 _ **了解**_ 他。”布鲁斯最终说道。“他在我们和解不久后就身亡了，我对他的唯一感情就是愧疚。”他听起来几乎有点尴尬，“为什么你这么问？”他放低了声音。

“我，呃，没——没什么。我只是有点好奇。你看起来……很关心他。”巴里吞了一大口苏格兰威士忌，略微被呛到，然后努力适应喉咙里火辣的感觉。

巴里知道自己越界了。他清楚，不过他毫不在意。他冀求布鲁斯告诉他更多事情，任何事， _ **所有事**_ ，不过他有点害怕让对话继续发展下去，所以只好暗自等待。当寂静再次降临在两人周边时，巴里盘算起了下一个步骤。他要不要说个笑话？还是装作什么都没有发生，再也不和布鲁斯提起这种事？两个选项看起来都颇有道理，但在他有机会说出口之前，布鲁斯慢慢地放下已经空掉的玻璃杯，越过座位，把手放在了巴里的膝盖上。

“是因为你想知道我是否也喜欢男人，巴里？”布鲁斯说道，声音低沉。巴里瞪大眼睛，觉得旁人看来一定眼珠子都要掉出来了。

机舱里的气氛完全变了。巴里觉得脚下的地面被抽走了，好像自己被逼到了绝境。他原本想看看布鲁斯有什么反应，布鲁斯也给了他一个反应，然而他现在只希望逃跑，要多快有多快。好笑的是他无比迫切地期盼远遁，却被困在四万英尺的高空无处可去。巴里原本言辞机敏，妙语连珠，但此刻绞尽脑汁来挤出一个缓解气氛的笑话，一个回答，搜刮能救自己于水火的 _ **任何事**_ ，结果一无所得。生活就是这么滑稽。

“我——我……不是。当——当然没有。”巴里一边结结巴巴，一边在黑色牛仔裤上擦掉手掌上的汗。“我不知道。有……有可能？”

布鲁斯眼里闪耀的纯然的好奇转变为一些更深沉、更黑暗的东西。巴里不知道自己是被吓到了，还是被引起了兴奋。

“我很抱歉。我——我不知道自己在做什么，好吗？”巴里口里不停。他的父亲曾评论说他一紧张就会话很多。“我是说，你可是蝙蝠侠。你超级酷的，伙计，而且你脱下制服照样那么厉害。我脑子糊涂了，大概我应该——”

“没关系，巴里。”布鲁斯打断了他，“你没什么可紧张的。”巴里敢说原本布鲁斯的话是拿来安慰他的，但现在让他更抓狂了。他绝对有任何事情拿来紧张。“顺便说一句，答案是没错。”布鲁斯随意地补充道，“你呢？”布鲁斯用眼神锁定巴里，对答案势在必得。有件事情可以确定：布鲁斯不会让巴里状若无事地逃走。绝无转圜之地。

“说不定？有可能……”巴里慌乱地回复，回望着布鲁斯，好像在等他接着把话补完。“是的……对，我喜欢男人。”他竭力说全这句话，觉得脸上火烧起来。如果布鲁斯正在暗地里笑话巴里的怯懦，那么从外一点看不出来。巴里半是忧虑半是泄气地又喝了一大口酒。救命，他真的需要来一杯。

“你和男人在一起过吗？”布鲁斯问道，巴里被浅橙色的液体猛地呛了一下，比第一次噎得还狠：他的咳嗽剧烈到夸张的地步，猛烈吸取空气，在人看来这男孩似乎要气绝而亡了。巴里绝对没料到他们会这么快又回到这个话题，原本以为相当一段时间内它都不会再被提起。巴里根本没打算暴露出蝙蝠侠无与伦比的魅力作用到了自己身上，于是不禁咒骂自己，当初就不该从那个看起来很贵的该死的瓶子里倒酒喝。愚蠢的巴里，你太傻了。

“不，没有。”巴里花了一段令人尴尬的时间控制好情绪，然后接口。他的脸大概更红了，不过那已经不重要。

“明白了。”布鲁斯说着又靠回了皮椅。“我注意到了你看着我的方式，”布鲁斯继续道，巴里干咽了一下。“你想和我在一起吗，巴里？我们还要独处上几个小时。”

巴里陷入沉默，试图接受布鲁斯一直都对此心知肚明这个事实。他原本就不该心存侥幸，布鲁斯恐怕是世界上最伟大的侦探……看在上帝的份上，他可是蝙蝠侠，如果他一无所觉那才是真的怪事。巴里不乐意大咧咧承认，但也不想反驳，所以不置可否。无言即是默认，没错吧？布鲁斯领会了暗示，然后从头到脚地审视起了巴里，巴里觉得皮肤都被灼热了。他的检视非常彻底，巴里毫无疑问之前没人用这种方式看过自己，从来没有。他觉得自己像个大难临头，即将被拖进狼窝的猎物。

“站起来。”布鲁斯在过了像一生那样漫长的时间之后终于说道。巴里讶然，但还是照做，他的脑子随即进入恐慌模式：好吧，你就要面对这个了，事已至此，没有退路，操，妈的，操。

“脱掉外套和夹克。”布鲁斯命令道。巴里飞速地顺从，把快见底的玻璃杯放到桌子上，开始脱下自己黑红色的夹克和绿色外套，留着一件印有白色骷髅的黑T恤。这挺幼稚，他知道，不过布鲁斯隐约泄露出一丝微笑来鼓励他，巴里不禁突发奇想，做出了布鲁斯也没料到的举动：他爬上了布鲁斯那张又大又舒服的皮革椅子，跨坐在男人身上，然后吻上了他。布鲁斯起初有些惊讶，不过很快反应过来，握住巴里的大腿把他拉进，贴紧两人亲密的部位。

布鲁斯接管了主导，回吻巴里。就像 _ **真正**_ 的亲吻，涵盖口腔、舌头和一切。他一只手握住巴里的大腿后侧，另一只手滑过他的T恤，覆在背上，最后移向腰部，停驻在那里。巴里有近六英尺（1.83米）高，但此刻圈在布鲁斯强壮的手臂里，长茧的大手拂过他的身体、他的皮肤，布鲁斯的舌头抵住他的感觉，让他觉得前所未有的渺小。巴里一只手留在布鲁斯脸颊上，另一只手轻柔地拉开布鲁斯银色的拉链，同时张开嘴任布鲁斯为所欲为，发出了一声小小的呜咽，使得布鲁斯抓紧了他腰上的手，把他拉得更近。

巴里在布鲁斯打断亲吻的时候发出了无声的抗议，但布鲁斯把嘴唇一路移向脖颈与下颌时，牢骚很快变成了微弱的呻吟。布鲁斯轻咬着脖子的底部，在滑向锁骨的时候被T恤布料阻断了去路。他立即施展手段，把T恤从巴里身上拽下来，扔到机舱地毯上。巴里感受到布鲁斯的嘴唇贴在自己锁骨上，然后从脖颈转到了耳垂。他动弹不得，只能把头向后仰着呻吟，攥紧了手里布鲁斯的头发，身子贴着他摩蹭。

“跪下来。”布鲁斯在巴里耳边轻语，声音粗糙，充斥着情欲。巴里欣然遵命。

他直击目标，解开布鲁斯黑色外裤的纽扣，脱下他的短裤，然后……我操。巴里勉力抑制住面对着眼前景象的喘息。布鲁斯真 _ **大**_ 。他可从没琢磨过这个……呃，哇哦，他很快就要遭受这个了。巴里有点就此被吓到，但另一部分的他却勃起得更加坚硬，心无旁骛，只想满口吞下布鲁斯粗壮的已经为他流出前液的茎体。 _ **这是因为他**_ 。所以他照做了。

“操，”布鲁斯低声道，深深吞咽一下。巴里顺路而下，上下舔湿之后再一口吞进大半，直到它顶住喉咙深处，布鲁斯又发出悠长的叹息。巴里之前从没为男性做过这种事——倒是有姑娘这么服务过他，现在发现为别人做这种事居然有一种奇怪的愉悦——这别人比如说是该死的蝙蝠侠——况且他发现自己简直无法将目光从此人身上移开。“不错，巴里。你做得很好。”布鲁斯握住巴里乌黑的头发引导他，未将眼神松懈分毫。要不是巴里早就过了心里羞窘的那关，两人激烈的对视一定会让他不由脸红。巴里享受这一切；他想让布鲁斯满足。

巴里的脑袋在布鲁斯的柱身处上下耸动，一只手紧握住它的根部，以巴里爱好伺候自己的方式活动，同时舌尖在顶端钻研，一边还在侧面缓慢地舔舐。

“操，巴里，如果你一直这样做的话我不会坚持太久。”布鲁斯语带恍惚，几近 _ **喘息**_ 。他的头发一团乱，巴里留意到有一滴汗沿着布鲁斯通红的脸滑下。好吧，可能巴里进行的速度比自以为的要快——不过他绝对不是故意的，事情就是自然而然发生了——尤其是这种情况下，他可不像平时那样时刻都能把持住能力。他吐出布鲁斯的阴茎，泄出一个湿润的声响，然后饱含歉意地仰望着他。他真的不想弄糟这件事。蝙蝠侠是他的偶像，而布鲁斯韦恩……是个极为卓越，富有魅力的亿万富翁，如今这两者合二为一。巴里要是把这次机会搞砸了，以后永远都不会原谅自己。

“没关系，”布鲁斯把他拉起来。“你想不想……你有没有过……”布鲁斯斟酌着合适的措辞，巴里呆愣了一会儿才意识到布鲁斯想说什么。

“其实没有，”巴里迟疑道，“但是我想……我想试试。”

布鲁斯的眼神亮了起来，开始起身解开衬衫其余的扣子，动手彻底脱掉衣服。巴里不知所措，只好干站着等待进一步指示。

“把你剩下的衣服脱掉，过去躺在沙发上。”布鲁斯命令。巴里脱下他的运动鞋、牛仔裤，接着是短裤，扔到之前坐的那张椅子上。他依然勃起着，但舱室里的凉风让他微微颤栗，开始在尴尬中清醒了些，不过巴里还是过去坐在了舒适的沙发上。他看着布鲁斯打开一个黑色的抽屉，取出了一只看起来像是装着润肤露的黄色小瓶子。

 “转过去。”布鲁斯走向沙发上的巴里，一边指挥。巴里听令，靠在电视屏幕下方的一小片墙面上，由于处于如此脆弱的站位而惴惴不安。巴里在色情片里见识过男人性交，但绝没想过有朝一日会有胆量亲自上阵。大学里曾有花花公子向他示好，但他从来不屑一顾。没准他喜欢的是布鲁斯这样的年长男人，巴里思考。这就怪不得了。

“你确定你要做吗，巴里？”布鲁斯语调变得轻柔，一只手放在巴里的后腰，轻抚着来安慰男孩。巴里无话可说，只有点头。他的大脑接近空白，不过无所谓了，他脑中只剩一个念头：他想要这个……极为渴求。

巴里听见那个目前看来是润滑油的容器啵地一声打开，然后布鲁斯把他放倒在沙发上，让他抱住身下海绿色的沙发垫，身体摊开，安置成一个舒服的姿势。布鲁斯紧紧拥抱住巴里，一边撩拨着他的穴口，使他发出小声的叹息。

“ _ **哦**_ 。”巴里扭动着，在布鲁斯滑入一指的三个指节时浅浅喘息，感觉全身的神经末梢像圣诞树一样被一路点亮。 _ **操**_ ，巴里想， _ **这太棒了**_ 。布鲁斯小心翼翼地在内部活动手指，巴里不由颤抖，然后布鲁斯以灼人的动作进进出出，直到碰上了特殊的一处，令他呻吟出声，接着眼底看见百万星辰。

布鲁斯滑进了第二根手指，随即是第三根，巴里濒临崩溃，感应自己即将裂成百万碎片。他觉得自己快要满溢了，这太过火了，然而还 _ **不够**_ 。

“艹——操……布鲁斯，拜托……”巴里额头上渗出汗珠，喘息道，“请——请你……”

“请我做什么？告诉我，巴里。”布鲁斯的声音粗哑艰涩。一种扭头看他的欲望突然摄住巴里心神。

“我——我想要——”巴里在布鲁斯再度撞上那个位置时忽然住口，这次是三根手指一齐没入。他感觉自己能够只凭这个射出来，仅仅缘于布鲁斯的手指，但他不愿止步于此。他渴望布鲁斯。“我想骑你。”

“哈。”布鲁斯用手指操男孩的动作更快了，致使巴里脑袋向后仰起，大声又彻底地呻吟。“是这样吗？”

布鲁斯拿出手指，巴里不满地轻声呜咽，几乎是祈求布鲁斯把手指放回原处。“转过来。”布鲁斯说道，巴里全然照做，在布鲁斯俯身亲吻的时候直对上他的双眼。布鲁斯的口腔滚烫，灵活地攫住巴里，支配着他的感官。巴里全情投入，直到两人中断亲吻平复呼吸的时候才意识到，自己正叠在沙发里的布鲁斯身上。巴里带着刺痛的嘴唇靠回去，趴在布鲁斯胸前喘着粗气，布鲁斯把手搭在他的臀部安抚男孩。

巴里接着就感觉到布鲁斯又热又粗的硬物，散发的热量紧绕在两人周围，耗竭两人肺中的空气。

“天哪。”巴里闭着眼睛感叹，一面用超绝的速度把它纳入。“操，你真的好大。”他呜咽着继续往下滑，感觉自己的肠壁被那根渴盼已久的巨大阴茎撑开。

“巴里。”布鲁斯深叹一口气， _ **竭尽全力**_ 保持冷静，“慢一点。”

巴里朝上提了一点，然后再次落下的同时爆出一大串脏字，布鲁斯一并用足以留下瘀青的力道握紧了他的大腿。巴里睁开眼睛，决意不放过每一瞬间的享受。他正在操布鲁斯韦恩，也是蝙蝠侠。巴里企盼这一刻能够无限延长。

“操，妈的，你真……”巴里放缓速度，抑制住自己的每一分能力，沉下的时候布鲁斯的阴茎又一次撞击上他体内特殊的位置，巴里几欲白眼。“你感觉真好。”

“放慢些，慢点来。”布鲁斯用手探过巴里的下颌，把他拉下来加入又一个狂暴又凌乱的亲吻，交换着舌头与炽热的呼吸。

“你看起来真美，巴里。”布鲁斯的指甲深深陷入巴里的皮肤。“操，你做得太出色了。”巴里以足以令人疼痛的缓慢步调落下的时候，布鲁斯呻吟出声。

巴里加快起身，又下落到底，两人爆发出齐声的呻吟。他们以徐缓的节奏继续了大概十分钟到一刻钟，这过程相当磨人神经，但又美妙绝伦。巴里逐渐提高速度，含混咕哝着用布鲁斯的阴茎操自己。两人皮肤相贴的响动、巴里的小声呻吟和急促的喘息是回荡在飞机里的唯一声响。

巴里决定在布鲁斯身上施行一项自己谋划已久，却苦于无机可乘的计划。他之前交往的女生对他的能力一无所察，而此时此刻，面前操着的男人却对此心知肚明。巴里确信，眼下正是恰如其分的时机。

“现在我要加速了，布鲁斯。”巴里警告道，布鲁斯把手移到他的腰上，然后巴里如破釜沉舟一般在布鲁斯的阴茎上操了起来。犹如世界行将灭亡、机器恶魔铺天盖地、超人亟待起死回生等种种疑虑从待办事项上一一消失，需要奋勇力战的上古神明也不必挂念。悉数一切都不值一提。

巴里逐渐进入到了超世绝俗的速度，但又控制着以避免造成伤害。该死，这感觉无比之好，让他简直想要尖叫出声。布鲁斯在他快到难以捕捉之前吻上了他。巴里贴在他嘴边大声呻吟，同时凶狠地操进布鲁斯的阴茎，耳语出词典收录的每一个脏字，但又大叫布鲁斯的名字，在终于度过余波的时候，也将布鲁斯逼过爆发边缘。

巴里撤身出来，倒在布鲁斯身上，然后立刻意识到在他射遍布鲁斯胸膛之后，这是个不太妥当的习惯性动作。布鲁斯抵在男孩潮湿的脑袋上轻笑，以一种令人惊讶的温柔轻抚着头发。

“孩子，要是我着实难以相信这是你的第一次，实在不是我的责任。”布鲁斯取笑道，巴里真真切切笑出了声。他心中同样无法置信……这是巴里生命至今最美妙的体验，连他自己也不清楚究竟是如何达成的。

“这个嘛，你就不得不相信我的话了。”巴里说道，从布鲁斯身上爬起来坐到沙发上。布鲁斯一并起身，拿来毛巾给两人一起收拾狼藉。

此刻巴里无比深信：在接下来的航程里，飞机恐怕要一直充满性事的气味了，而他俩的自制力都所剩无几，不知是否足以拒绝第二轮——或者第三轮、第四轮的做爱。而最美妙之处呢？这其实并非坏事，绝对不是。

 

本文完。


End file.
